Pacing instruments can be used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions that result in a reduced ability of the heart to deliver sufficient amounts of blood to a patient's body. These heart conditions may lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these conditions, various devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) can be implanted in a patient's body. Such devices may monitor and provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner. In some cases, such devices may be attached, at least partially, to a wall of the heart by one or more fixation elements.